Christmas is coming
by Chrome83
Summary: C'est bientôt noël, et quoi de mieux pour attendre le grand jour qu'une série de petites histoires centrées sur les personnages et couples qu'on adore ? / défi de noël sous forme de calendrier de l'avent. [abandonné mais comme c'est des textes indépendants vous pouvez quand même lire!]
1. calendrier de l'avent (bokuaka)

**Hey hey heeey !**

 **Bon voilà, ça fait plusieurs années déjà que je vois des gens créer des genres de calendriers de l'avent de fics/OS et j'ai toujours trouvé ça cool sans jamais avoir le courage de le faire (parce que je me connais). Mais cette année, je me lance ! Je suis en writing block depuis plus d'un mois, et comme la technique du "je laisse mes trucs de coté et peut-être que ça reviendra" ne fonctionne pas, on passe à la technique "je me force à écrire et peut-être que ça reviendra".**

 **La merveilleuse _Nakaa-chan_ s'est alliée à moi pour ce défi, et c'est elle qui me soumet un prompt tous les deux jours, que je dois écrire et poster, et je l'en remercie du fond du coeur ! (et d'ailleurs si c'est pas déjà le cas, allez lire sa fic Dance, Dance!)**

 **Parce que du coup, ouais. Ce sera un calendrier de l'avent mais d'un jour sur deux. Parce que je suis quand même en WB, alors écrire un truc par jour, c'est pas possible pour moi là, sans compter que j'ai pas mal de trucs à m'occuper dans ma vie personnelle.**

 **Bref. Du coup je vous laisse avec le premier prompt ! Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **Noël J-24  
Le calendrier de l'avent**

Kuroo n'avait jamais été particulièrement du matin. Lorsque son réveil sonnait, c'est toujours difficilement, et avec force de mauvaise volonté qu'il s'extirpait de ses couvertures, et à fortiori lorsque c'était l'hiver, et qu'il devait se séparer de la chaleur de son lit qu'il avait entretenue toute la nuit. Aussi, mieux valait-il ne pas trop l'agacer au réveil, au risque de se faire méchamment rembarrer (la seule exception qui confirmait la règle étant Kenma contre qui Kuroo n'avait jamais, et n'élèverait jamais la voix.)

Une fois qu'il avait bu son café, cependant, son entourage pouvait commencer à espérer avoir une conversation avec lui, et sa mauvaise humeur du matin se dissipait doucement.

Ce matin-là, Kuroo s'était levé de très, très méchante humeur. Il n'avait dormi que deux ou trois heures à cause d'un devoir qui l'avait gardé éveillé presque toute la nuit, et puis lorsqu'il avait voulu sortir de sa chambre, les yeux encore à moitié clos, il avait légèrement loupé le passage et s'était pris le huis clos de la porte dans l'épaule.

Aussi lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la cuisine en se massant l'épaule et envoyant des ondes négatives tout autour de lui, il avait au moins eu le soulagement de trouver la cafetière remplie du divin breuvage qui l'aidait à survivre aux plus mauvais jours. Il remplit son mug tête de chat à ras-bord, jeta deux sucres dans son café, et s'assit à la petite table posée dans un coin de la pièce étroite pour savourer tranquillement son petit déjeuner et prendre le temps de bien se réveiller.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la personne avec laquelle il partageait ce petit appartement étudiant.

— Kuroo ! s'écria soudain la voix de Bokuto depuis la chambre.

Kuroo sursauta de surprise, et il manqua de renverser son café. Heureusement, le liquide chahuta sérieusement dans la tasse, mais ne passa pas par dessus le rebord en céramique. Si cela avait été le cas, on aurait probablement retrouvé un cadavre. Celui de Bokuto.

D'un autre côté, Kuroo ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui. Il n'aurait pas dû accepter de cohabiter avec la personne la plus bruyante de la terre. Ou alors établir une règle selon laquelle il n'avait pas le droit d'ouvrir la bouche avant le café du matin.

Et alors Bokuto déboula dans la cuisine, affublé de son kigurumi de chouette harfang, la panique et la détresse se lisant clairement sur son visage. Il était dans tous ses états, et cela intrigua quand même un peu Kuroo. Mais il connaissait Bokuto, alors il ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Il le regarda venir jusqu'à lui, et puis poser brusquement ses mains à plat sur la table, comme s'il allait annoncer quelque chose de grave.

Il planta un regard sérieux dans celui fatigué et dubitatif de Kuroo, laissa planer une seconde de silence, et puis il dit, avec un tragique théâtral.

— J'ai oublié d'acheter un calendrier de l'avent.

Kuroo cligna des yeux, mollement, et en regardant bien, on pouvait voir un grand désespoir au fond de ses yeux, derrière l'épaisse couche de sommeil. Il se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de son ami, toujours à dramatiser pour vraiment pas grand-chose. Mais il avait tellement l'habitude, à force, qu'il ne relevait même plus. Il était juste blasé, et allait dans le sens de Bokuto pour ne pas avoir à se prendre la tête. Encore moins à sept heures du matin, et alors qu'il n'avait pas encore eu son café.

— T'as qu'à aller en acheter un, dit-il platement, et il porta son mug à ses lèvres pour enfin savourer une première gorgée de café bien chaud.

— Mais tu comprends pas ? s'offusqua Bokuto. On est le premier décembre ! Si j'ouvre pas une case ce matin avant de sortir, ça va me porter la poisse !

— C'que tu dis n'a aucun sens, soupira Kuroo. Où t'as vu que ça portait la poisse ?

— Je préfère pas prendre de risque, répondit Bokuto en haussant les épaules.

Bien sûr. Il était bien connu que Bokuto Koutaro était une personne fort réfléchie qui ne prendrait jamais un risque inutile. A croire que ça, c'était uniquement quand ça l'arrangeait.

— Écoute, t'as qu'à aller en acheter un en sortant, avant que la 'poisse' ait le temps de te tomber dessus. Il doit bien y en avoir au konbini d'en face.

— Ah ! Ouais, t'as raison ! Je vais même y aller maintenant !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Bokuto se précipita hors de la cuisine, un grand sourire déterminé sur les lèvres. Kuroo soupira, et il continua à siroter son café. Il entendit Bokuto, dans le couloir, sortir ses chaussures du placard, et puis attraper ses clés. Il eut alors une réalisation.

— Attend, Bokuto, t'es en pyjama ? fit-il assez fort pour qu'il l'entende depuis l'autre pièce.

— C'est bon, j'vais juste en face ! répondit l'autre, confirmant que oui, il avait bien l'intention de sortir avec son kigurumi sur le dos. Et puis comme ça, peut-être que je pourrai tromper la poisse ! Si elle voit pas que je suis habillé et prêt pour la journée, elle me touchera pas !

— Mais ça a aucun sen-

Kuroo entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer avant d'avoir le temps de terminer sa phrase. Mais ça n'avait vraiment aucun sens. La logique de Bokuto était un mystère pour l'humanité. Seul lui-même pouvait se comprendre, ça, c'était une certitude.

Bien, tant pis pour lui. Kuroo était encore trop fatigué pour se préoccuper de cet imbécile outre mesure.

Il était même tellement fatigué qu'il en oubliait bien que lui aussi était déjà sorti en kigurumi de chat. Alors vraiment, il n'avait rien à dire. Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Une fois sorti de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Kuroo, Bokuto dévala les marches des deux étages au pas de course, et manqua même à deux reprises de tomber en s'empêtrant dans son vêtement.

C'était une catastrophe. Un cas de force majeure. Il fallait qu'il se procure un calendrier de l'avent. C'était presque une question de vie ou de mort pour lui ! Lui, l'étudiant à qui il arrivait d'avoir encore cinq ans dans sa tête, adorait compter les jours avant Noël. Il trouvait ça amusant, excitant aussi, de voir les cases s'ouvrir jour après jour et le réveillon se rapprocher en même temps.

Et puis il avait toujours eu un calendrier de l'avent, aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire. Alors ça lui ferait bizarre de ne pas en avoir cette année. Et ce serait irrespectueux de ne pas l'avoir dès le premier décembre au matin !

Il espérait qu'il en resterait au konbini. Il espérait qu'il y en aurait encore au chocolat au lait. C'était ses préférés. Il n'aimait pas le chocolat noir, trop amer, ni le chocolat blanc, trop écœurant.

Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, il ouvrit la porte à la volée, fit une peur terrible au facteur qui se trouvait juste là, et qui ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de voir un type en costume de chouette débouler et manquer de lui rentrer dedans, et il s'empressa de traverser la rue pour rejoindre la boutique de proximité.

— Bienvenue, lança poliment l'employé qui se trouvait derrière la caisse.

Bokuto, légèrement essoufflé d'avoir couru dans les escaliers, prit une seconde pour souffler, et il leva la tête vers l'employé qui s'occupait du konbini.

— Bonjour, vous avez des ca-

Il s'arrêta quand son regard tomba sur le garçon qui le fixait avec l'air perplexe.

Bokuto rougit, et les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

Mince, il était vraiment mignon, le caissier.

Les cheveux noirs, souples, vaguement désordonnés, les traits de son visage fins et réguliers, des lèvres subtilement rosées, un peu brillantes, sûrement parce qu'il avait du baume à lèvres. Et puis des yeux magnifiques. Un peu étroits, allongés, d'une couleur incroyable. Un gris vert, tirant peut-être un peu sur le bleu.

Bokuto aurait pu rester bouche bée à le regarder pendant toute la journée.

Qui était-il ? Cela faisait plus d'un an que Bokuto et Kuroo vivaient dans leur appartement et passaient faire leurs petites courses ou leurs courses de dernière minute ici, mais Bokuto était certain qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu.

Un garçon aussi mignon, il s'en serait souvenu !

Et il y a une chose dont il se souvint alors, en voyant comme le regard magnifique le fixait avec surprise, et comme les lèvres rosées se relevaient sur les bords dans un sourire contenu.

Il portait son pyjama.

Un kigurumi de chouette, dont il avait même la capuche remontée sur la tête.

Il se mit alors à rougir très fort, et ne savait plus où se mettre. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais comme aucune excuse à son accoutrement ne lui venait, il la referma bêtement. Et puis, d'un geste rapide qui n'avait rien de naturel, il rejeta la capuche en arrière pour la faire tomber de sa tête.

— Euh, fit-il alors.

Très spirituel comme réplique. Rien de mieux pour impressionner un inconnu.

Le jeune homme en face de lui, bien qu'il avait eu l'air surprit de voir débarquer cet énergumène en combinaison de chouette, se reprit plus vite que lui, et il se racla légèrement la gorge pour retrouver son professionnalisme, l'ombre de l'ébauche d'un sourire flottant toujours vaguement sur son visage.

— Vous recherchez quelque chose en particulier ? demanda-t-il.

En plus d'être à couper le souffle, il avait une voix si mélodieuse !

Bokuto sentait son coeur s'emballer, mais il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la gêne ou parce que ce gars-là lui faisait sérieusement de l'effet.

Il avait une telle aura de classe et d'élégance. Et ses yeux, quand ils vous regardaient, vous donnaient des frissons. Il avait un regard si intense, si profond. Bokuto s'y serait volontiers perdu.

Hm, pourquoi était-il là déjà ?

— Jeeeeuh...

Il se mit à faire passer le poids de son corps d'une jambe sur l'autre, nerveusement. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait l'air parfaitement ridicule, et il aurait bien voulu que ça cesse, mais son esprit s'était totalement vidé.

Il était totalement en train de se donner en spectacle devant le séduisant nouvel employé du konbini juste en face de chez lui. Il n'oserait plus jamais aller faire les courses. Ni même sortir de l'appartement. Il allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour toujours.

Mais pourquoi il n'avait pas écouté Kuroo en s'habillant avant de sortir, bon sang ! Il aurait déjà l'air moins bête.

Le caissier le fixait toujours, attendant patiemment une réponse. Et Bokuto le fixait, les yeux vides, en pleine panique intérieure.

Oh, il avait un petit grain de beauté sur le front, presque à la base de ses cheveux. Et ses iris étaient incroyablement détaillés, comme si le Grand Créateur avait passé un temps fou à les dessiner, pour faire de ce garçon une oeuvre d'art. Le plus bel être humain qui soit au monde.

Ah, ça n'allait pas ! Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Bien. Pourquoi était-il là déjà ? On était le premier décembre, et...

Soudain, cela lui revint comme un éclair de génie, et il remercia son esprit de s'être réveillé.

— Un calendrier de l'avent ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Un calendrier de l'avent ? répéta le garçon en haussant un sourcil.

Bokuto se sentit rougir encore. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il continue à se ridiculiser. Un garçon de 20 ans en costume de chouette qui venait acheter un calendrier de l'avent à sept heures du matin un premier décembre, évidemment que cela ne faisait pas super bonne impression.

— Oh, mais c'est pas pour moi hein ! s'empressa-t-il alors d'ajouter. En fait, je... je fais du baby-sitting ! C'est pour ça que je suis habillé comme ça, t'sais, les enfants, faut les amuser !

Et puis il partit dans un rire nerveux, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres. L'employé le regarda, cligna des yeux, resta parfaitement inexpressif pendant quelques secondes, et puis il sourit légèrement.

— Je vois, fit-il calmement. Dans ce cas, si c'est pour un enfant...

Il sortit de derrière le comptoir pour s'approcher d'un rayon, et Bokuto le suivit des yeux. Ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise quand il revint vers lui et lui tendit un calendrier à effigie d'un héros de dessin animé pour les touts petits. Bokuto regarda le calendrier, puis l'employé qui avait maintenant une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

— Est-ce que ça ira ? demanda-t-il.

Bokuto sentait qu'il ne l'avait pas dupé, et qu'il savait que le calendrier était pour lui. Mais il devait avoir envie de jouer avec lui. C'était sadique. Mais étrangement, cela lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre.

— Euh... bah... c'est-à-dire que les enfants que je garde sont plus âgés, mentit-il.

— Quel âge ?

— Hm... 12 ans ?

— Oh, vous êtes si jeune que ça ?

— C- c'est pas pour moi ! balbutia Bokuto, et il était tellement suspect qu'il se trahissait lui-même.

L'employé sourit.

— Oh, bien sûr. C'est vrai.

Il alla reposer le calendrier et revint avec un autre, plus classique, décoré de flocons de neige et de feuilles de houx. Il le présenta à Bokuto.

— Et celui-là ?

— Il est très bien, répondit précipitamment Bokuto.

Il n'avait qu'une hâte : se sortir de cette situation gênante et arrêter de se ridiculiser. L'employé hocha la tête d'un geste entendu, et il retourna derrière le comptoir pour scanner le calendrier. Bokuto le regarda encore faire sans rien dire, en se mordillant la lèvre et essayant de calmer son rougissement.

— 365 yens, annonça le garçon.

Cependant, Bokuto ne l'entendit pas, trop concentré qu'il était à essayer de lire le nom inscrit sur le badge que le garçon portait à son t-shirt. Ce dernier, suivant le regard du singulier client, déduisit ce qu'il essayait de faire, et un peu amusé, un peu attendri par ce curieux garçon, lança :

— Akaashi Keiji.

Bokuto tressaillit, et releva les yeux, tout paniqué. Et il rougit encore, faisant un pas en arrière.

— Ah, euh ! Ok ? Euh. Salut. Désolé, je voulais pas être indiscret !

— C'est bon, répondit Akaashi en roulant des yeux. Ce n'est pas indiscret. Mon nom est sur mon badge après tout.

— C'est vrai... euh. M-moi c'est Bokuto. Koutaro.

— Eh bien, Bokuto Koutaro, ça fera 365 yens pour le calendrier, rappela le caissier.

— Ah, ouais ! Désolé.

Bokuto extirpa son porte-monnaie de la poche de son kigurumi. Porte-monnaie sur lequel était imprimées tout un tas de petites chouettes. C'était son cadeau d'anniversaire de l'année dernière. Un cadeau de Kenma. Il l'adorait. Akaashi y lança un regard en coin, et Bokuto sentit bien qu'il se retenait de faire un commentaire.

Il s'empressa de sortir la somme, et quand l'employé lui rendit sa monnaie, il l'y jeta rapidement avant de le cacher au fond de sa poche.

Akaashi lui tendit le calendrier.

— Merci de votre visite.

— M-merci.

Bokuto hésita une seconde. Devait-il repartir en courant pour se cacher dans son lit et ruminer dans sa honte, ou bien assumer comme un homme ? Il fallait être honnête (et Bokuto était toujours honnête avec lui-même), ce caissier lui avait tapé dans l'œil.

— Euh, commença-t-il sans même savoir ce qu'il allait dire.

— J'espère que les enfants que vous gardez l'apprécieront, l'interrompit l'employé. Moi aussi, j'en ai acheté un comme ça. Les chocolats sont plutôt bons.

Les yeux de Bokuto s'élargirent de surprise, et sa mâchoire aurait pu se décrocher de son crâne.

— T'as un calendrier ? Toi ?

— Il n'y a pas d'âge pour en avoir un, répondit Akaashi en haussant les épaules. N'est-ce pas ?

— O-ouais... ?

Il fallut encore une seconde à Bokuto pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le charmant nouvel employé du konbini d'en face avait un calendrier de l'avent lui aussi. Il s'était monté la tête pour rien ! Si ça se trouve, il n'avait pas trouvé le kigurumi bizarre non plus... Et cette pensée rendit Bokuto heureux. Alors il sourit. De toutes ses dents. Débarrassé de son angoisse d'être ridicule.

— C'est ce que je disais à mon colocataire l'autre jour t'sais, fit-il alors, sans même réaliser qu'il venait de s'adresser à son interlocuteur bien plus familièrement qu'il l'aurait dû. Mais lui il comprend rien le matin. Il est toujours de grave mauvaise humeur tant qu'il a pas bu son café.

— Heureusement qu'il a une bonne compagnie pour pallier à sa mauvaise humeur alors, fit remarquer Akaashi tout naturellement.

Le cerveau de Bokuto planta. Est-ce qu'il venait de le complimenter ? Est-ce qu'il le draguait ? Bokuto n'était pas très doué pour remarquer lorsqu'on flirtait avec lui, Kuroo lui avait déjà fait remarquer. Mais là, il se posait la question. Ou peut-être qu'il imaginait des choses, parce que ça ne le dérangerait vraiment pas que le nouveau caissier flirt avec lui.

— Euh. Tu... tu devrais venir prendre le café avec nous, un jour ! lança-t-il avec une poussée de courage.

Et alors qu'il s'attendait à un refus, ou au moins à ce que son interlocuteur réfléchisse, le plus charmant des sourires vint parer les lèvres d'Akaashi, et il hocha la tête.

— J'adorerais ça. Ce serait vraiment... très chouette.

Le coeur de Bokuto rata un battement et il piqua un fard. Mais cette fois, il était sûr que ce n'était pas le fait de se sentir ridicule qui le faisait rougir.

Un jeu de mots sur les chouettes.

Bokuto venait de tomber amoureux.

En revenant à l'appartement, il le trouva vide. Kuroo avait déjà dû partir, puisqu'il devait faire un détour pour aller à la fac afin de récupérer Kenma. C'était trop frustrant. Il aurait voulu trouver son ami pour lui raconter la merveilleuse rencontre qu'il venait de faire.

Il regarda sa main, sur laquelle Akaashi avait noté son numéro. Il avait promis qu'il l'inviterait, et il avait accepté. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il avait ses chances ?

Il avait besoin de soutien. C'était trop pour lui. Il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir.

Il fonça dans sa chambre pour récupérer son téléphone et appela Kuroo qui répondit rapidement.

— Yo. Alors, t'as acheté ton calendrier ?

— Kuroo. J'ai trouvé mon âme soeur, répondit Bokuto, très gravement.

— Quoi ? s'étrangla Kuroo. Raconte !

Par où commencer ? Cette rencontre avait été si incroyable pour Bokuto. Finalement, on peut dire qu'il n'avait pas eu la poisse.

Il avait beaucoup de choses à raconter.

* * *

 **PERSONNE ne réussira jamais à me faire croire que Bokuto a pas un kigurumi de chouette. _Personne_. Il en a même deux, je le sais !**

 **Le prompt était : " _Bokuto à oublier de s'acheter un calendrier de l'avant ! Il fonce à carrefour ou il fait la rencontre d'un charmant employé_ " Et c'est assez amusant parce que moi aussi, j'ai oublié de m'acheter un calendrier ;-; (bon ok c'est pas marrant du tout.) Et vous, vous avez un calendrier de l'avent ?**

 **Pourquoi l'OS commence sur Kuroo? je sais pas. Pourquoi la fin est nulle? je sais pas. Pourquoi à chaque fois que j'écris du bokuaka ça tourne en comédie romantique du mardi après-midi sur M6? je sAIS PAS. Mais c'est comme ça... x)**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ? C'est pas de la grande littérature mais bon, j'trouve que c'est quand même pas trop mal x)**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience, et on se retrouve le 3 décembre pour un second prompt ! :D**

 **A bientôt !**

 ** _ps_ : j'en profite pour du coup prévenir (s'il y a ici des personnes qui suivent paint the city with the colors of our hearts) que. bah. la suite est en cours d'écriture mais je galère quoi. WB, tout ça tout ça... c'est très frustrant mais j'espère que ce défi va m'aider à réussir à écrire à nouveau. on y croit!**


	2. Journée pourrie (kuroken)

**Hey hey heeey !**

 **Argh, le one-shot d'aujourd'hui arrive tard, sorry ! J'étais pas chez moi de la journée, et je suis rentré tard ! Mais l'important, c'est que j'ai quand même réussi à écrire aujourd'hui, et j'espère que le one-shot du jour vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Noël J-22**  
 **Journée pourrie**

Ce samedi avait été particulièrement horrible. Cela avait été ce genre de journée où l'on se cogne en sortant de lit, où l'on découvre qu'on a oublié de racheter les gâteaux qu'on adore manger pour le petit déjeuner, et où l'on sort de chez soi en oubliant ses clés.

C'était le genre de journée où rien n'allait, et où l'on n'avait qu'une seule envie : rentrer se cacher au fond de son lit, là où rien de mauvais ne pouvait nous arriver.

Et pourtant, ce jour-là, Kenma n'avait pas pu rester en sécurité sous sa couette.

Lorsqu'il était entré à l'université pour suivre des études de game design, il avait emménagé avec Kuroo dans un petit appartement dans une résidence étudiante tout près de la fac qu'ils fréquentaient tous les deux. Et il était très content de ça. Il n'avait pas de transports en commun à emprunter pour se rendre en cours, et vivre avec Kuroo lui était très plaisant.

Cependant, il fallait qu'il subvienne à ses besoins par lui-même maintenant qu'il avait quitté le nid. Et cela impliquait d'avoir un job.

Il avait trouvé un petit boulot dans un café. Son patron était plutôt compréhensif, et lui permettait d'avoir des horaires très flexibles pour ne pas déranger ses études. Mais comme il allait en cours toute la semaine, il travaillait souvent le samedi.

Et ce samedi-là, oh comme il aurait aimé se faire porter pâle !

Il pleuvait dehors. Des torrents d'eau tombaient sur la ville avec férocité, tant et si bien que cela découragerait même les plus téméraires. Il faisait froid aussi. Affreusement froid.

Non, décidément, personne ne voudrait sortir par ce temps. Et pourtant, Kenma avait dû aller travailler ou bien il n'aurait pas son compte d'heures, et cela poserait des problèmes. Alors il était allé travailler, à contrecœur.

Heureusement, Yaku travaillait au même endroit, et ce jour-là, comme ils prenaient tous les deux leur service en même temps, son ancien équipier de volley était venu le chercher en voiture. Cela lui avait au moins évité le désagrément du bus. Rien que l'idée d'être collé à une bande d'inconnus trempés, macérant dans leurs vêtements humides, lui donnait presque la nausée.

Au café, le service avait été difficile. Le mauvais temps mettait tout le monde un peu à cran, et il s'était fait plusieurs fois agresser par des clients mécontents qui se plaignaient de ci, de ça. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Mais ils faisaient des chichis pour vraiment pas grand-chose. Cela avait beaucoup agacé Kenma.

Et puis à un moment, un de ses collègues l'avait bousculé sans le faire exprès, et il s'était brûlé la main avec le thé qu'il transportait. Même après avoir passé sa peau rougie sous l'eau froide, il avait encore mal.

Quand il avait terminé son service, sur les coups de dix-sept heures, Kenma était énervé, fatigué et nerveux. Les clients désagréables l'avaient rendu anxieux. Lui qui avait du mal avec les gens, il vivait toujours mal qu'on s'en prenne à lui, à fortiori lorsque c'était pour des choses si triviales que le fait qu'il n'avait pas apporté assez de sucre à un client. Les gens qui fréquentaient les bars et les cafés ne se rendaient souvent pas compte de la difficulté du travail de serveur, et n'avaient ainsi aucun respect pour ces derniers. C'était bien triste.

Yaku avait terminé son service une heure plus tôt, ainsi Kenma devait cette fois prendre le bus pour rentrer. L'arrêt de bus n'était pas très loin, et il eut le plaisir de découvrir que personne d'autre n'attendait le bus. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Il put se réfugier sous l'abribus pour attendre.

Il faisait déjà nuit, et l'épais plafond de nuages qui couvrait le ciel rendait l'obscurité encore plus dense. Kenma fixait, le regard dans le vague, les gouttes de pluies qui tombaient et se reflétaient dans la lumière jaune des réverbères.

Deux minutes s'écoulèrent comme ça. Il tira ensuite son téléphone de la poche de son manteau et lança un jeu au hasard. Peu importe tant que cela l'occupait jusqu'à l'arrivée du bus.

Concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, il ne remarqua presque pas que cinq autres minutes passèrent.

Et alors qu'il venait d'achever un niveau, il réalisa que le véhicule de transport en commun aurait déjà dû passer. Cela l'agaça, mais ne l'alarma pas. Les bus avaient souvent du retard, surtout lorsque le temps était mauvais.

Cinq minutes de plus s'écoulèrent, et toujours aucune trace de bus.

Kenma commença à se dire que c'était peut-être un peu bizarre. C'était aussi bizarre qu'il soit totalement seul à attendre sous l'abribus. D'habitude, il y avait toujours quelques lycéens qui rentraient du centre-ville, ou bien des personnes âgées qui étaient allées faire leurs courses.

Alors pourquoi était-il seul aujourd'hui ?

Il se dit qu'il devrait vérifier les horaires. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé (même s'il n'y croyait pas trop). Il ouvrit le site, entra le numéro de la ligne qu'il empruntait.

Et là.

Tout en haut de la page, en gros caractères rouges.

"En raison des intempéries, les arrêts de cette ligne ne seront pas desservis le samedi 03 décembre."

Le monde s'arrêta de tourner.

Kenma eut envie de hurler, de jeter son téléphone par terre, de s'asseoir sur le sol et d'attendre que la mort vienne le faucher. Il avait l'impression que la vie essayait sincèrement de le pousser à bout aujourd'hui. Donc il n'avait pas de bus. Il allait devoir marcher pour rentrer.

Le trajet n'était pas très long en bus, une dizaine de minutes. Mais à pied, cela se transformait en bonne trentaine de minutes. Sous une pluie diluvienne qui n'avait pas l'air prête à s'arrêter de tomber. Dans un froid glacial.

La vie essayait définitivement de le pousser à bout.

Il ravala sa colère cependant. Il n'était pas du genre à piquer une crise dans la rue. Ou même tout court. Il envoya un message à Kuroo pour le prévenir qu'il rentrerait plus tard que prévu, et, bon gré mal gré (mais surtout mal gré), il se mit en route.

Son parapluie était étroit, et la pluie, poussée par le vent, arrivait tout de même à venir mouiller ses vêtements. C'était désagréable. Au bout de dix minutes, le bas de son pantalon était trempé, et l'humidité avait pénétré son écharpe.

Fichue pluie, fichu froid, fichu bus qui ne passait pas. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ne passe pas au moment où on en avait le plus besoin ? Décidément, Kenma détestait le bus. Il détestait devoir le prendre, détestait lorsqu'il ne passait pas. Il détestait ça, tout simplement. C'était l'horreur.

Il finit par arriver après trente-cinq interminables minutes à braver les éléments. En passant la porte, il jeta son parapluie sur le sol, jeta sa veste, son écharpe, son bonnet. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures, et sans même s'arrêter pour saluer Kuroo qui était installé devant ses cours dans le salon, il fonça à la salle de bain pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements mouillés.

Il fut un peu surpris de trouver son pyjama dans la pièce, posé sur le dessus du chauffage, proprement plié. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir laissé là lorsqu'il s'était habillé.

Bon. Tant mieux.

Il abandonna ses vêtements et se pressa dans la douche pour se réchauffer. Il n'y resta pas longtemps, il n'était pas du genre à traîner. Et puis ils faisaient plutôt attention à leur consommation d'eau depuis une facture salée qu'ils avaient reçue pendant leur premier hiver ici, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas arrêté de prendre des bains.

Il plongea ensuite dans son pyjama, se délectant de la chaleur du tissu après qu'il ait passé qui sait combien de temps sur le chauffage allumé. C'était la sensation la plus agréable qui soit après avoir été gelé par la pluie. Il sécha vaguement ses cheveux et ressortit de la salle d'eau. Il était réchauffé, mais toujours énervé. On n'effaçait pas une mauvaise journée juste avec une douche.

Il entra dans le salon avec l'unique envie de se mettre sur le canapé pour regarder la télé en continuant sa partie de Pokémon Soleil et ne plus penser à rien.

Il fut un peu surpris de trouver Kuroo sur le canapé, qui ne faisait rien. La télévision était éteinte, il avait rangé ses cours, son téléphone était posé sur la table basse. Il avait son grand plaid en laine épaisse sur les épaules, et était juste assis là, comme s'il attendait que le temps passe.

Il tourna quand même la tête vers lui pour le regarder lorsqu'il fit irruption dans la pièce, et ils se fixèrent sans rien dire pendant une poignée de secondes.

— Tu te sens mieux ? finit par demander Kuroo, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Kenma haussa les épaules, et il s'approcha pour venir s'asseoir sur le canapé lui aussi. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'avachir à côté de lui, Kuroo lui attrapa le poignet et il le fit asseoir entre ses jambes.

Mais Kenma n'était pas d'humeur à jouer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! feula-t-il, le visage froissé d'agacement.

— Tes cheveux sont encore trempés, fit simplement Kuroo en soulevant une mèche décolorée. Tu vas attraper froid.

Et alors il sortit leur sèche-cheveu de derrière un oreiller. Kenma haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait ça là ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il gardait leur sèche-cheveu sous un coussin ?

Sans s'expliquer, Kuroo alluma l'appareil et le dirigea sur la tête de Kenma. Et doucement il passa ses mains entre les mèches blondes pour les sécher. De temps en temps, il laissait ses doigts glisser agréablement sur son crâne, ou bien jouait tranquillement avec une mèche en l'entortillant.

Kenma se sentait fondre. Il avait envie de se laisser aller contre le torse de son ami d'enfance, de fermer les yeux, et de s'endormir comme ça, contre lui, pendant qu'il s'amusait avec ses cheveux.

C'était un de ses points faibles. Lorsque Kuroo se mettait à lui caresser la tête, à le coiffer, à passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, il se sentait immédiatement apaisé, comme un chat content. Il ronronnerait même bruyamment s'il en était un.

Lorsque le sèche-cheveu s'éteignit, Kenma se sentait soudain étrangement reposé. Il se sentait incroyablement bien et détendu.

— Ça t'a fait du bien ? demanda Kuroo, doucement, d'un ton presque secret ; tranquille, rassurant.

— Hm, fit Kenma en guise de réponse.

— J'ai commandé ta pizza préférée pour ce soir.

— Hm.

— Et on pourrait regarder Le voyage de Chihiro. Je ferai du pop-corn au caramel.

Ok, là, ça commençait à devenir suspect. Il lui séchait les cheveux, commandait sa pizza préférée, proposait qu'ils regardent son film préféré en mangeant son pop-corn préféré ? Kenma était même prêt à parier que c'était lui qui avait mis son pyjama sur le radiateur pour qu'il soit bien chaud et confortable lorsqu'il l'enfilerait.

— T'as quelque chose à te faire pardonner ? demanda-t-il en tournant la tête pour le regarder, l'air suspicieux.

Kuroo prit un air offusqué.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais avoir quelque chose à me faire pardonner ? Tu sais que je suis quelqu'un de gentil !

— Mais là, ça doit cacher quelque chose, insista Kenma. T'en fais trop.

— Eh bien...

Kuroo étira un sourire un peu énigmatique, et sans finir sa phrase, il attrapa les deux bords de son plaid avant de venir enrouler ses bras autour de Kenma pour l'attirer contre lui et le blottir entre son torse et la couverture. Il laissa doucement reposer son menton contre son épaule.

— Tu as passé une mauvaise journée, non ? continua-t-il doucement. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais passer une soirée agréable. J'ai eu tort ?

Kenma ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu. Cet idiot. Il était beaucoup trop prévenant avec lui. Beaucoup trop attentionné.

Kuroo était beaucoup trop mignon.

Il faisait toujours tellement attention à lui, savait lorsqu'il se sentait mal, et trouvait toujours les bonnes choses à dires ou ne pas dire lorsqu'il était triste ou en colère. Il le connaissait trop bien.

Mais il fallait avouer que c'était plutôt agréable.

Kenma secoua alors doucement la tête.

— Non, fit-il à voix basse. Merci.

Il sentit Kuroo déposer un baiser contre sa tempe.

— Je t'en pris.

C'est comme ça qu'ils passèrent la soirée la plus confortable et agréable qu'ils avaient eue depuis un long moment. Après avoir mangé, ils s'étaient installés dans leur chambre pour regarder le film que Kenma adorait. Kuroo avait préparé le pop-corn, et il était fait à la perfection. Ils s'étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, bien au chaud sous leur couette, et Kuroo avait un peu joué avec les cheveux de Kenma.

Bercé par les caresses, douillettement installé, le clapotis de la pluie contre la fenêtre en fond sonore du film, Kenma se sentait incroyablement bien. Presque comme si tous les désagréments de la journée avaient été effacés par toutes les gentilles attentions de Kuroo.

Kenma savait à quel point il avait de la chance de l'avoir rien que pour lui. Il se sentait même un peu fier lorsqu'il voyait Kuroo expliquer poliment à une fille dans la rue qu'il n'était pas intéressé par son numéro de téléphone. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait connaître et apprécier la gentillesse et la douceur infinies de Kuroo sous toutes ses formes.

Ce garçon-là était vraiment incroyable.

* * *

 **Kuroo est tellement sweet ;-; je l'aime trop.**

 **Le prompte d'aujourd'hui était : "Il a plu toute la journée, et c'était la grève des bus : kenma est soûlé, épuisé, fatigué. Quand il rentre, Kuroo l'attend avec de quoi le réconforter". J'aurais pu tourner ça en smut mais 1) j'avais pas la force 2) osez me dire que Kuroo serait pas le genre à organiser une petite soirée bien cool et tranquille comme ça pour que Kenma se sente mieux après une mauvaise journée :')**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas ! Après demain, c'ets l'anniversaire d'Akaashi, alors le prompt tournera sûrement autour de ça ;)**

 **A bientôt ! :D**


	3. Le cadeau d'anniversaire (bokuaka)

**Hey hey heeey !**

 **Je suis encore juste-juste pour l'os d'aujourd'hui mais je suis encore rentré tard chez moi parce que je suis allé voir Vaiana au ciné ;-; Du coup, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire, alors j'espère que ça sera intéressant quand même !**

 **Cet OS est la suite de celui du 1er jour !**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **Noël J-20**  
 **Le cadeau d'anniversaire**

— Bon, un peu de silence ! ordonna Bokuto à une audience déjà totalement calme.

Son public, installé sur le canapé et deux chaises, puisque le divan était trop petit pour les accueillir tous, le fixait avec une patience relative, attendant de savoir enfin pourquoi diable Bokuto les avait tous réunis un dimanche, alors qu'ils avaient tous bien mieux à faire un jour de congé.

— Comme vous le savez tous, continua le maître de réunion après avoir laissé planer quelques secondes de suspense. Demain est un jour très important !

— Pourquoi ? demanda Konoha, un sourcil haussé, l'air dubitatif quant à l'importance du lendemain.

— Ignorant ! s'écria Bokuto en le pointant du doigt, les faisant tous sursauter de surprise.

Konoha loucha sur l'index que son ami avait pointé vers lui, un peu confus et dérouté. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit de mal ? Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à Bokuto. Personne ne comprenait.

— Comment oses-tu poser la question ! continua ce dernier avec théâtralité. Demain, nous sommes le 5 décembre. Et qu'y a-t-il le 5 décembre ?

Il les regarda tous, comme s'il s'attendait sincèrement à une réponse de leur part. Or personne ne savait quel événement avait lieu le cinq décembre, qui nécessite une réunion générale d'urgence la veille.

Personne à part Kuroo, qui se faisait rebattre les oreilles depuis la veille déjà par rapport à ce grand événement.

— Bo, accouche tu veux ? soupira-t-il d'ailleurs en se glissant une main dans les cheveux. Y'en a qui ont mieux à faire qu'être ici.

— Demain, continua donc Bokuto en lançant un regard noir à son colocataire, mais en ignorant royalement sa remarque. C'est l'anniversaire d'Akaashi !

— C'est qui Akaashi ? osa demander Komi, l'air perdu.

Kuroo le regarda brusquement, la panique claire et limpide dans son regard. Oh, pourquoi avait-il posé cette question, l'imbécile ! Il n'aurait pas dû. Vraiment pas dû.

— Qui est Akaashi ? fit Bokuto, comme s'il allait exploser dans une violente colère. Akaashi est un ange parmi les hommes ! Akaashi est l'être le plus parfait qui soit sur cette Terre ! Akaashi est...

Il soupira comme un amoureux transi, le regard dans le vague.

— Akaashi est comme un diamant, un joyau précieux que l'on admire pendant des heures et des heures, mais qui est si beau, si pur, si parfait qu'on n'ose pas le toucher de peur de le salir...

— C'est le caissier du konbini d'en face sur qui il a un crush, traduisit Kuroo, regardant son ami avec un air mi-amusé, mi-désespéré de son cas.

— Ooh, firent Komi et Konoha, comprenant mieux de quoi il retournait.

— Et donc ! continua Bokuto. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour lui trouver le cadeau idéal pour son anniversaire !

— Mais tu le connais pas depuis, genre, moins d'une semaine ? demanda Kenma sans quitter des yeux son téléphone.

— Depuis 4 jours très exactement ! précisa Bokuto. Mais on parle beaucoup, et j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours !

Quand il ne regardait pas, Kuroo roulait des yeux ou bien lançait des regards aux autres pour être sûr qu'ils partageaient sa détresse. Un Bokuto normal, c'était déjà difficile à gérer (même pour lui), mais alors un Bokuto amoureux... Il n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre parler d'Akaashi, ou dire à tort et à travers qu'un jour il l'épouserait, et bla, bla, bla.

Oh bien sûr que c'était mignon. C'était très touchant, adorable même. Mais tout le temps. Du matin au soir. Sans interruption. C'était invivable. Bokuto n'ouvrait presque plus la bouche que pour lui parler d'Akaashi.

— C'est difficile de trouver un cadeau pour quelqu'un qu'on connait depuis si peu de temps, fit remarquer Komi, pensif.

— Tu connais un peu ses goûts ? demanda Konoha.

— Je sais qu'il aime les onigiri, et aussi les séries Netflix. Et lire. Il joue de la guitare aussi. D'ailleurs, il a promis qu'il me ferait écouter !

— Bah t'as qu'à lui offrir des onigiri que t'aurais fait toi-même, proposa innocemment Komi. C'est mignon, ça viendra du coeur vu que tu les auras faits toi-même.

Kuroo partit dans un fou rire qu'il ne chercha même pas à retenir, et Kenma, à côté de lui, gloussa doucement derrière la manche de son sweatshirt. Bokuto les fusilla des yeux.

— Bokuto faire à manger ? pouffa Tetsurou. Tu veux l'envoyer dans la tombe ce pauvre Akaashi ?

— Tu cuisines si mal que ça ? demanda Konoha, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

— Ouais bah ça va hein ! se braqua Bokuto, les joues rougies par la gêne. On va pas en faire toute une histoire !

— C'est bon, t'énerves pas Bo', fit Kuroo après avoir vaguement calmé son fou rire.

— T'as qu'à lui offrir un bouquin, proposa à son tour Kenma. Tu sais ce qu'il aime lire ?

— Je crois qu'il aime bien les trucs d'univers post-apocalyptiques, les dystopies, les trucs comme ça.

— Pourquoi pas Le meilleur des mondes, de Aldous Huxley ? tenta Komi. C'est un classique.

— Justement, si c'est un classique, il l'a sûrement déjà lu, commenta Kuroo.

— Les dystopies, c'est pas ce qui manque, remarqua Konoha. Mais faudrait pas que t'achètes un truc qu'il a déjà lu, t'aurais l'air con.

— Vous m'aidez pas vraiment là.

— Eh, on fait c'qu'on peut, répliqua Kuroo. C'est toi qui veux le pécho, t'as qu'à lui trouver un cadeau tout seul si t'es pas content.

Bokuto lui fit une grimace, et Kuroo lui tira la langue.

— Il me faut un cadeau qui fasse pas trop... "trop". Mais qui montre quand même que je m'intéresse à lui quoi. Je voudrais bien réussir à l'inviter à sortir avec moi avant la fin de l'année. Faudrait que ça prouve que j'ai retenu ce qu'il m'a dit qu'il aimait, mais sans que je passe pour un stalker, prit alors soin d'expliquer Bokuto, la mine sérieuse, comme s'il parlait d'un sujet de la plus haute importance (et c'était le cas, à ses yeux.)

— Invite-le à regarder une série Netflix ici, proposa alors Konoha.

— Je peux pas l'inviter ici ! s'offusqua Bokuto. Il va croire que je veux tenter des trucs !

— De toute façon, on n'a pas Netflix, fit remarquer Kuroo.

— Ouais bah je sais pas moi, j'suis à court d'idées !

— Comme nous tous, confirma Konoha.

— Vous êtes pas sérieux, vous m'avez donné genre, 3 idées ! Allez quoi !

Konoha se leva alors de la chaise où il était assis, et il s'approcha de Bokuto. Il se plaça bien en face de lui, le prit par les épaules, planta son regard droit dans le sien.

— Écoute Bokuto. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais j'ai rendez-vous au ciné avec une fille super mignonne dans une demi-heure, alors tu vas être gentil et trouver un cadeau tout seul pour ton crush. Ok ?

Bokuto cligna des yeux, mais ne répondit pas. Face à son absence de réaction, Konoha haussa les épaules, et puis il le dépassa pour partir. Il salua ses amis, leur souhaita bon courage, et il quitta l'appartement.

— Je vais devoir y aller aussi, fit alors Komi en se levant à son tour. Mais promis, si une idée me vient, je t'enverrai un message.

Il partit à son tour. Bokuto était toujours silencieux et immobile.

Kuroo et Kenma, les deux seules personnes restantes, échangèrent un regard. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs de ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas partir ; Kuroo vivait là, et Kenma passait la nuit ici. Et il était déjà 18 heures passées.

Kuroo allait se lever, juste pour récupérer son portable posé sur la table, mais Bokuto l'en empêcha.

— T'as pas intérêt d'me lâcher aussi ! gronda-t-il.

Kuroo se rassit immédiatement.

— Écoute Bokuto, tenta-t-il doucement. Akaashi t'aime bien, ça se voit. Peu importe ce que tu lui offriras, je suis sûr que ça lui plaira. Et même si tu ne lui offres rien, le simple fait que tu n'oublies pas son anniversaire, ça lui fera sûrement déjà plaisir.

Bokuto le regarda. Longtemps. Sans rien dire. Cela mettait limite Kuroo mal à l'aise. Un Bokuto silencieux, ce n'était jamais de bon augure.

Et puis finalement, les yeux de Koutaro se remplirent de larmes.

— De toute façon, tu comprends jamais rien ! s'exclama-t-il comme un adolescent en crise qui s'énerve contre sa mère parce qu'il se sent incompris et mal aimé dans ce monde.

Il tourna les talons sur ces mots, et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Kuroo et Kenma échangèrent un regard entendu avant de se lever.

— Bokuto, appela Kuroo en allant frapper à la porte de la chambre de son ami. Fais pas la tête.

— Laissez-moi !

— Allez vieux, on va t'aider à trouver un bon cadeau !

— Quelque chose qui lui plaira à coup sûr, ajouta Kenma.

— Nan. Je veux plus. Laissez-moi.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent encore, un peu désespérés. Quand il était comme ça, il valait mieux le laisser se calmer et revenir plus tard. Alors ils allèrent s'installer dans la chambre de Kuroo pour regarder un film le temps que passe la petite crise de Bokuto.

Alors qu'ils étaient à la moitié du film, ils entendirent la porte de l'autre chambre s'ouvrir. Bokuto avait décidé de sortir. Sa crise avait dû lui passer. Ils l'entendirent aller dans la cuisine et fouiller dans les placards. Il devait avoir faim. Ils continuèrent de regarder leur film quand une curieuse odeur de brûlé arriva jusqu'à leurs narines.

— C'est quoi qui sent comme ça ? demanda Kenma en fronçant le nez.

— Oh merde, Bokuto.

Kuroo sauta hors du lit et se précipita dans la cuisine, Kenma sur ses pas, et ils trouvèrent Bokuto, affublé d'un tablier, des grains de riz collés sur les mains et le visage, près de la cuisinière sur laquelle une casserole fumait noir.

Il les regarda.

— Je voulais faire quelque chose qui vient du coeur, expliqua-t-il.

Kuroo soupira. Il allait avoir besoin de leur aide s'il voulait cuisiner quelque chose.

* * *

— Akaashi, bon anniversaire !

Ce lundi 5 décembre, Bokuto s'était réveillé avant même que son réveil ne sonne, tout excité par ce grand jour qu'était cette journée. Il s'était préparé en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, et alors que Kuroo et Kenma venaient juste de se lever, il était déjà prêt à partir. Il avait pris le tupperware dans le frigo, avait salué ses amis, et s'était enfui de l'appartement comme une tornade.

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire d'Akaashi, et il n'avait qu'une hâte : lui offrir son cadeau pour lequel il avait travaillé très dur avec l'aide de Kuroo et Kenma, tous les deux bien meilleurs cuisiniers que lui.

Il avait traversé la rue et avait déboulé comme un fou dans le konbini, tant et si bien qu'Akaashi avait sursauté en le voyant soudain devant lui, essoufflé et souriant.

Quand il lui avait souhaité bon anniversaire, il avait souri.

— Merci beaucoup, Bokuto-san, fit-il doucement. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en serais souvenu.

— Bien sûr que je m'en suis souvenu ! répondit fièrement Bokuto. C'est important ! Et en fait... j'ai même un cadeau.

Les yeux d'Akaashi s'arrondirent de surprise, et Bokuto crut le voir vaguement rougir pendant une demi-seconde. Lui-même sentait ses joues chauffer dangereusement. Il se sentait soudain un peu bête. Et si ses amis avaient raison finalement, et qu'il était bizarre d'offrir un cadeau à une personne qu'on connaissait à peine ? Et si Akaashi le trouvait bizarre, voire flippant ? Et si il n'aimait pas son cadeau, tout simplement ? Après tout, ce n'était vraiment pas grandiose.

— Vraiment ? demanda alors Akaashi, les yeux vaguement brillants.

— O-ouais... euh. Mais tu sais, c'est rien d'exceptionnel ! Enfin, c'est juste... euh...

Il s'arrêta pour prendre une grande inspiration. Il était si nerveux qu'il n'arrivait même pas à s'exprimer. Alors il décida de simplement tendre le tupperware à Akaashi, sans rien dire de plus, en évitant soigneusement son regard.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Akaashi avec curiosité.

Il prit la boite et l'ouvrit. Une lueur de gourmandise s'alluma dans son regard quand il vit les petits onigiri bien rangés à l'intérieur.

— T'as dit que t'adorais ça, alors... comme je savais pas trop quoi t'offrir... ça... ça vient du coeur...

Bokuto avait définitivement envie d'aller s'enterrer quelque part.

— Merci beaucoup, Bokuto-san ! s'exclama alors soudain Akaashi, l'air content.

C'est seulement là que Bokuto osa relever la tête pour le regarder. Son coeur s'emballa dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres, la douceur de son regard, et le rose à ses joues. Akaashi était tellement magnifique.

— Ils ont l'air délicieux, fit-il encore. Merci.

— Oh, bah, euh... de rien ! Je suis pas un très bon cuisinier, mais Kuroo m'a aidé et... bah, j'espère que ce sera bon.

— J'en suis sûr !

Akaashi attrapa un des triangles de riz, et il mordit dedans. Son visage resta impassible pendant qu'il mâchait, et Bokuto avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser tant il était nerveux. Si ce n'était pas bon, Akaashi allait le détester !

Finalement, le caissier avala, et il sourit encore.

— C'est très bon ! Merci encore.

Bokuto soupira de soulagement.

— Tant mieux ! Encore bon anniversaire Akaashi ! Je dois aller en cours, mais si tu veux bien... j'aimerais t'inviter à dîner ! dit-il avec tout le courage qu'il avait. Tu sais, pour ton anniv. Enfin, pas aujourd'hui, mais un jour quoi. Et puis comme ça, tu me rendras le tupperware, ok ?

— Est-ce que le tupperware est une excuse pour me revoir ? demanda Akaashi, le regard taquin.

— N- non ! couina Bokuto, paralysé par la gêne et le sentiment d'être un parfait idiot devant le garçon qu'il aimait. Bon, je dois y aller. À plus alors !

Et sur ces mots, il s'enfuit, purement et simplement.

Akaashi le regarda partir, un petit sourire amusé flottant sur les lèvres. Bokuto était vraiment quelque chose. Et même si ses onigiri étaient infectes, il était touché, sincèrement touché par l'attention. Quand il avait vu que Bokuto avait pris le temps de lui préparer des onigiri juste pour lui, juste pour son anniversaire, cela avait fait battre son coeur comme jamais.

Bokuto était vraiment un garçon adorable. Il accepterait volontiers de le revoir pour dîner.

Ou plus si affinités.

* * *

 **Est-ce que vous savez comme c'est chiant à faire les onigiri? C'est bon, mais qu'est-ce que c'est long et gavant à faire uuugh !**

 **Le prompt d'aujourd'hui était : "Bokuto réunit ses amis pour une réunion générale d'urgence : quel cadeau doit-il acheter à son crush pour son anniversaire, alors qu'il espère sincèrement conclure avant la fin de l'année ?!"**

 **Bokuto va-t-il réussir à conclure avant la fin de l'année? Stay tuned, la suite sûrement dans un prochain OS x)**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas !**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
